Pretty Girl
by ThisStrawberryIsYours
Summary: Something dark is swirling in the halls of Hogwarts. Hermione is plagued by graphic nightmares, warning of what has and what will be...***sorry for any and all mistakes***PLEASE READ/BAD SUMMARY


_Hello All! This is my first Harry Potter fic. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as you may imagine. _

_A/N: Okay, a few things… This will set place in 'Order Of the Phoenix'. Nothing in the story plot has been changed much concerning DA and Umbridge and all that jazz, but there will be an AU situation that will be the main focus. A BIG difference will be that Cedric is alive. But do not fret! This will NOT be one of those typical Ced lives fics. Ron and Hermione are prefects and 16 years old, Harry is still doing whatever he does and is also 16, and Cedric is Headboy and almost eighteen years old. Also, this fic will be in Hermione's POV. _

_WARNING: There will be dark motives in this fic! I dunno if I have the rating right, but for right now I'm leaving it at T. _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own! All belongs to J.K. Rowling_

_

* * *

_

**P.R.O.L.O.G.U.E**

I sat up with a start, my dream having escalated to an extreme. Sleep couldn't bear the intensity of it, evaporating away when I was finally going to solve this nightmare.

Sweat lingered on my skin like dew, slidding precariously from my forehead and down my neck, stopping only to absorbed by the thick fabric of my pajama top. I ran a shaky hand across my face. The movement was slow and uncomfortable. My night clothes and sheets were wrapped too tightly around me, suffocating and sticking to my skin.

I had to get out of here.

I detangled myself from the offending sheets. The art of escaping past a room full of teenage girls was familiar now, I having been sneaking out enough this year to move with practiced ease. The bed made little nosie as I expertly slid from my bed, or as I slipped on my houseshoes and grabbed Harry's cloak. Neither did the door creak as I pushed passed it, stealing away into the blackness of the Gryffindor Commons.

I ignored the rushing assault of cold winter air as I fully released myself from the warmth of my House walls and moved into the vacant halls. This journey gets shorter every time. I wonder what people would say, what they would think, if they knew what I have been doing in the late night; what would be said if they knew to whom I had been sneaking away to. Or why… It doesn't really matter, I suppose. Nothing could be said or done to make matters worse for me.

A cacophony of snores echoed through the centuries old hallways, drowning out the sound of my lazy footsteps as I shuffled along. Unconcerned and unafraid of any consequence, I didn't care about the rules. Not anymore. Not since that toad of a woman poisned everything; mocking us, abusing authority, hating justice or rationality of any kind. There was nothing left worth following. She has sucked the life and respect out of everything. If rebellion is the only thing I have left to keep me sane, to fight for, then fight I shall.

Harry's cloak dragged behind me. I hugged it closer, clinching it in my fists and smelling the blue and purple fabric. There was something exhilarating about being invisible on purpose, I realized. Not that it was possible to go about unnoticed with millions of eyes watching your every move, but still….It was almost like not existing. If only it were that simple.

The separate chambers of the Headboy and Headgirl were close now. l I took up a quicker pace as I neared my destination, getting clumsy with anticipation. I stopped suddenly. My tired eyes widened as I scanned the perimeter around me, searching for the origin of the out of place noise I just heard. Shrugging when I heard nothing else, I continued on my way.

"I really need some sleep." I whispered to no one.

Hearing a strange sound in Hogworts isn't really strange at all. Honestly, I should be used to this by now. The ancient castle is full of all sorts of misshapen and eerie sounds-- living portraits, playful and grumpy ghosts, three-headed dogs, and massive sized snakes to name a few.

Again I stopped. This time all too suddenly. My back was riddged and my all ready frenzied senses were standing alert. The echo of shattered glass still resounded in the halls, but I was frozen. Stuck motionless by the déjà vu of the moment. When a scream joined the clattering noise my wits returned to me. Every drop of that notorious Gryffindor courage was summend to pound away the awestruck fear that corroded my veins.

Then I ran.

"Hello?" I called as I entered one of the many of the girls' bathrooms.

I took in what was around me, investigating the scene I wandered myself into. The bathroom was dark, but I could make out the disaster area before me in almost perfect clarity. A once spotless mirror was destroyed, shattered into countless pieces above and around the leaky sink it stood upon. Something crunched beneath the weight of my foot, a piece of the mirror.

My gaze drifted downward. I started breathing heavy. Air shook in my lungs when I caught a small trail of blood. I was afraid to follow it…but I had to. What it lead to I was unprepared for.

"Cho!" I ran forward, desperate to reach my shaking friend. "Cho are you alright?" She wouldn't answer me, just sat there- her knees tucked to her chin. I was getting frantic.

She finally looked up. I had to force myself to not pull away from the unfamiliarity of her eyes; so vacant and listless, wide. "Help me…" She whispered in a voice not her own.

I had just noticed that she wasn't reaching for me- she was trying to show me something. Hundreds of shards surrounded us, each one reflecting the same image of the broken girl staring at me from under the sink; images of Cho with her wrists held before me, slit dangerously and flowing precious life blood.

She brought her wrists closer. "Help me."

I screamed.

_

* * *

_

_Okay, so there was the Prologue. I know it may have been vague and hard to understand, but I'm gonna go back in the chapters (which will be longer, btw) and tell what's going on, what led to this point in both of their lives….that is if you REVIEW. _

_So…..continue???? _

_Xoxo……….. Sophie Lecter._


End file.
